Wetsuit Prison
by MattyCM
Summary: Months after escaping from the Boss, the group once again face danger. A Millionaire is kidnapping lads in wetsuits for his private collection and he's got his eye on two new additions.


**Wetsuit Prisoner**

Ryan reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out a set of keys. Fiddling for a second, he found the right one. He placed it in the lock and turned a half turn to the left. The door opened and the smell of neoprene hit him.

Pushing the door open, he was met with some resistance. The post had already been delivered and was clogging up the door mat of Mac's surf shack. He bent down to pick it up, his sweat shirt riding up to reveal his deeply tanned body.

'Bill, Bill, flyer, newsletter... oh new catalogue... flyer and bill'. He placed the mail on the counter and headed into the back room. Finding another key on the set, he un did his locker and looked inside. There hung two full wetsuits and two shorties, his uniform. He starred into the locker, wondering which to choose. Looking through the small window, the weather looked unwelcoming, so he picked out a full suit.

Kicking off his flip flops, he lifted his sweat shirt up with one hand, he un did the draw string cord of his boardies with the other and pushed them to the floor, revealing a tight pair of light blue speedos. He reached up with his arms and pulled his t shirt over his head before dropping that to the floor to meet the shorts. He briefly caught sight of himself in a full length mirror hung on the back of the door. He studied the reflection, his slender body naked except a the speedos hiding his modesty.

He reached into the locker and took out the wetsuit, dropping the hanger back into the metal container. Slowly he slid his legs into the tight rubber suit, the pressure immediately noticeable. Now he worked it up to his waist, adjusting for crease as he went. Now he forced his arms into the cool sleeves and with a big swing, pulled the suit up around the top half of his body. He reached behind and took hold of the zipper, yanking it upwards until it was fully closed. Now he smoothed out the remaining wrinkles and made the final adjustments for comfort.

He stepped back into his flip flops and turned to the door. Above the mirror hung a small sign "This is how you look to the public". Making some small corrections to his hair, he stepped out into the shop. The cool breeze of early spring struck him straight away, like a knife through butter. He returned to his locker and plucked out his sweater from inside. He slid it down over his head and pulled it as far down his body as he could.

Ever since his abduction 6 months ago, he'd been concious of his bulge being on show whilst in a wetsuit. The official store uniform policy was solely a wetsuit at all times, but in quiet times Mac didn't mind the guys wearing some basic clothes over the top, as long as they removed them should a serious customer enter the store.

He settled down on the stool at the counter and began reading the new catalogue from Rip Curl, touting all their new products for the upcoming summer. Nothing exciting but it passed the time.

The morning was quiet, Ryan sold the odd small item, wax, a leash and two fins. Nothing major and nothing that Mac would have expected him to remove his hoody for.

Lunch time arrived and as he began to feel hungry, a familiar face bounced through the door, Harri.

"Hey dude, you forgot your lunch. Can't have a sexy guy like you going without" said Harri with a big smile.

Ryan was strictly hetro, but that didn't stop him from abit of flirting with Harri, both guys knew it was just for fun. It was all but announced that Harri and Matt were a couple. Matt was easy going and didn't worry who Harri messed about with, he knew deep down that they were devoted to each other.

"It's great that such a fit guy brought it to the shop then. I'm so lucky"

"Well there is a charge"

"Oh yeah?"

"A kiss" smiled Harri, testing how far he could push Ryan, his morning had obviously been as exciting as his friend.

Mac's place was called a surf shop, but to survive it had to dabble in everything water sports, including scuba diving. In the corner of the shop, Ryan spied an empty cage used to store cylinders for Scuba.

"Well, before I can kiss you, I need to check you haven't got any diseases"

He emerged from behind the counter and walked over to the wetsuit clad Harri, who had just come from the beach. Placing his hands on Harri's hips, he pushed him toward the empty cage, trying to keep a straight face.

"I think a week in this lock up should help" and he forced the unsuspecting Harri backwards into the empty cage. He slid the bar across to secure the cage door and Harri played along

"Oh no, I'm a prisoner again."

At this moment, the bell above the door tingled as a young girl pushed it open. Dressed in a black one piece swimsuit, her jet black hair was dripping like she'd just come from the sea. On her back was a small draw string nylon bag.

Leaving Harri in his pretend prison, Ryan moved across the store to greet her "Hi. Welcome to Mac's shack, can I help you?"

The girl looked over to Ryan with a bemused look on her face,. Ryan could see she was unsure of Harri, pretending to be locked into the cylinder cage.

"Oh that's just our tamed surfer guy. We have to keep him in a cage otherwise he runs away. I'm Ryan"

"Sasha" replied the girl, "Do you know any surf teachers around here?"

"Yeah, Harri here is a good teacher, that's why we can't let him escape" Ryan turned to Harri and flashed a grin "If you don't mind me saying so, it's abit cold out there for just a cozy. How about I throw in free wetsuit hire with some lessons from Harri?"

Realising money was on offer, Harri straightened up and let himself out of the bottle cage.

"I'm OK for a wetsuit thanks, all my stuff is outside, I've just been for a warm up swim before a surf."

"Great, well we charge £20 an hour for one to one with people like Harri. We do 3 hours for £50 as well."

Sasha took the bag from her back and pulled at the cords to open the top. Reaching in, she produced a small wallet and opened it.

"I'd like to hire Harri for three hours then please" and she handed over £50 in notes.

"Looks like your afternoon is sorted then Harri, don't have too much fun.." Ryan called after his friend as the couple disappeared out the door. Now it was back to being bored.

He settled down on the stool and picked up the local paper. The headline was unnerving

"Two more surfers disappear from local spot" and the bi line made it even worse "Fifth disappearance so far this year, no bodies or equipment recovered leaves authorities baffled"

He skimmed over the article, reading how two lads the same age as him, had failed to return from an evening surf a few days ago. They'd been surfing the same spot, together, for years. When they didn't come home, a search was launched. The only things recovered were their bags and towels from the beach.

Drowning surfers was always a nasty thing, especially two together and so young. But one of the main causes was losing their boards. Five surfers had gone missing, presumed drowned in the same location in four months, but not one board, or even part of a board, had washed up.

After the encounter on the yacht and daring escape, Ryan and his friends had to make some strange rules about how they lived their lives. It was always possible that someone else might try to snatch them, to complete the order that the boss didn't.

One of the rules was no water sports alone when it was quiet. This meant no surfing alone for Harri, no snorkelling for crabs and lobsters for Matt and no open water training for Josh, who liked his triathlons. They always had to be in at least a pair, if not three or four.

When Harri was bored, he'd surf a local spot right off the beach, so the lifeguards could always see him. It was abit like putting a wild animal in a zoo, but it kept him safe.

After the meeting with the Colonel, they'd agreed to form a rescue squad for other lads who weren't so fortunate to escape from their wetsuit masters. Once a week and 8 weekends a year, they'd train with Lewis. Fitness training, open water swimming, rope climbing, unarmed combat etc.

They were learning not only to Scuba dive, but to carry out complex tasks underwater. The highlight so far had been swimming out to a yacht on scuba gear, then practising an assault, just like the one that set them free.

Harri paddled out with Sasha. He rode a 6' Transformer while she handled the 9'1" Tokyo with ease. He watched from out the back as she went out about all the usual nose riding tricks. In his mind he wondered why she needed lessons with skills like that, but he was just glad of somebody to carve it up with.

Not to be outdone by a girl, Harri threw in all his best aerials, occasionally wiping out quite spectacularly, to the amusement of Sasha. When he'd first met Sasha, he'd thought about ditching his wetsuit for shorts a rashy, to prove he could handle the cold. After a few heavy landings, he was glad he stuck with the wetty.

Before he knew it, the afternoon was up and tea time was approaching, they opted for one last wave each. Ladies first, Sasha managed to hang ten. Harri went for glory and landed an aerial 360 make it an easy victory, if not overkill.

As the duo paddled in, the beach was empty. The lifeguards had packed up and gone home about half an hour earlier. Harri was alittle bit disappointed by this, they'd missed his best performance in a long time, he always enjoyed showing off.

At the top of the beach stood two men. Dressed in Hawaiian shirts, beige shorts and sandals, they applauded the surfers as they made their way up the sand before making their way over to them.

The shorter of the two men approached Harri and introduced himself

"My name is Dylan and this is Robert. We are representatives from a major surf brand. We are on the look out for new talent to promote our product. We were impressed by the whole session, but the 360 convinced us."

Looking at Harri, Robert joined in "We'd like to sign you to our brand. If you're interested, we have some paperwork over at our van"

Robert gestured to a black VW transporter parked in the corner of the car park. This wasn't the first time Harri had been approached by sponsors, but this seemed unusual, normally the talent scouts wore company branded clothes and drove similarly liveried vehicles. Also, these two men had so far failed to name the brand.

Putting his doubts behind him, he walked across the car park, Sasha following. They reached the van and Dylan opened the passenger side door to pick up a clipboard that was laying on the front seat.

As they did so, Harri laid his board on the ground and took his bag off his shoulder, placing on the sand next to the board.

"Now, what's your name lad?" asked Dylan while flicking through the sheets of paper on the board.

"I'm Harrison, but I prefer Harri. This is my friend Sasha, she's a super long boarder."

Robert made his way around the front of the van from the drivers side, his hands behind his back. "Well Harri, we'd be glad to have you onboard. Tell me, what does this look like?"

Time slowed right down. Robert's hands came reaching round from behind his back, rising up from his waist to Harri's head height. In his right hand was a small black canister and the spray hole was pointing straight at him. As it reached his face, Robert's finger pressed down on the trigger top. The whole thing probably took less than a second in real time, but in Harri's mind it was a frame by frame account.

Harri had been raised as strict Catholic, despite his sexual preferences clashing with that of the church, he'd always kept his belief and now it was like it was paying off. The spray failed to work and a look of horror spread across Robert's face like a crack through the ice on a frozen pond thawing in the Spring.

The martial art's training Harri had received from Lewis took over. He adjusted his balance and grabbed Robert by the the elbow of his right arm and jerked him towards his own body. Thrown off balance, Robert lunged forward, putting all his weight onto his right leg as his body drew level with Harri's right shoulder. As this happened, Harri turned and kicked Robert in the back of his right knee, causing his leg to buckle under him and he slumped to the ground. Robert cried out in pain, causing Dylan to drop the clipboard.

Dylan rapidly advanced toward Harri and threw a big right hook but it was too slow. Harri blocked it and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his attacker. Dylan doubled up and collapsed to the floor by Robert.

Harri turned back to Sasha, to see her picking up the black canister. He saw in her dark brown eyes that she was going to try and succeed where Robert had failed.

"Don't do it, drop it!" he commanded, but she ignored him.

Using his left hand, he grabbed her wrist holding the canister and chopped her fore arm with his right hand. She screamed and released her grip on the canister. It fell to the floor and Harri swiftly kicked it away and under the van.

Now he stopped for breath and to take stock of the situation. Three people had just tried to kidnap him, including someone he had spent all afternoon surfing with. Was this some kind of attempt to retake him by associates of the Boss?

His mind raced with different ideas. Did he run for it? Did he contact the Police? He'd just beaten up three people, would they believe him? He decided something radical. He'd stuff the three into the back of the van and take them to the house, hopefully Josh would be there, or he could contact Lewis.

He grabbed the handle of the side door and slide it open. He was amazed by what he saw. On the bulkhead behind the door was a rack holding various restraints. Hand cuffs, leg cuffs, hoods and even a strait jacket. The floor was covered by three small cages, like the sort used house dogs at the pound. Each door was ajar and a padlock hung from it, the shackles swung open ready for easy locking.

He reached in and grabbed the first pair of hand cuffs. He bent down to Dylan and cuffed his hands behind him. Picking him up by the shoulder, he threw the smaller man into the first cage with little problem. He took the padlock from the door and snapped it shut.

Taking another set of cuffs, he knelt down next to Sasha who was clutching her arm. He tried to wrestle her arms behind her back, but she fought him off. Finally he managed to get the shackles onto both her wrists and closed them tightly. She was forced into the next available cage, her slippery wetsuit made it more of a struggle than Dylan but finally the door was locked shut.

Robert was the largest of three and so posed more of a threat. Hanging from the rack was a set of leg and hand cuffs with a chain running between them. Robert was beginning to recover from the beating he'd had at the hands of Harri. Seeing this, Harri made quick work of securing his third prisoner. He just about managed to overwhelm Robert and force him into the final empty cage.

He slammed the side door shut, not wishing to hang around and encounter a witness.

He ran round to the drivers side and jump in the seat. Robert had obviously planned a quick getaway, the keys were in the ignition. Harri started the engine and drove out the car park, not too fast, not too slow, he didn't want to attract attention. He wound the window down and turned the radio up, it drowned out the banging and shouting come from the back.

He sped along the coastal roads to the house he shared with his friends. All the time he was hoping he didn't pass any police cars.

As the van skidded to a stop on the gravel drive way, he leapt out and ran into the house.

"Josh! Josh! Josh! …. Matt... Ryan... anybody... help!"

Matt had been in the kitchen preparing dinner. He appeared in the hallway and immediately saw the look of distress on the face of his boyfriend.

"What's up Harri?"

"Quick, I need help. Some guys tried to grab me at the beach"

Matt dropped the pot pasta he had been stirring

"Josh! Get down here quick!" he shouted up the stairs.

Instantly Josh came running down the stairs.

He was wearing nothing except a black 2XU Trisuit, zipped up the back, the tight fabric showed off every inch of his dark and well toned body. The fact that he was wearing this proved that he had already realised how urgent it was.

After his kidnap ordeal, he tried to spend as little time as possible visible in tight fitting clothing. Although he regularly competed in Triathlons, he normally kept his suit covered up by baggy shorts and t shirts until the final moments before the race began. As soon as the race was over, he'd put them back on, especially if he'd achieved a podium place.

During the race, he'd wear a nylon swim cap and dark lensed goggles for the swim, before donning a baseball cap and sun glasses for the remaining legs. He felt that this disguised his face to any on looking kidnappers.

He looked at Harri, who was stood in the hallway in his soaking wetsuit, gasping for breath.

"Josh man. They tried to grab me, at the beach. I've got them, they are locked up in the van"

"Harri. Just breath mate. Slow down and start from the beginning"

Harri gulped lung fulls of air. Matt moved round behind him and pulled down the zipper on his wetsuit. Realising this was a good idea, Harri rolled his suit down to his waist. His black excel rash guard thinly covering his upper body from the neck down.

"Josh. I went to see Ryan at the shop. This girl came in and asked for surf lessons. Ryan handed her over to me and we went down the beach. I surfed in front of the tower like always. She was really good and didn't need lessons. We started getting carried away and went on after the guards packed up and left.

At the end we walked up the beach and these two dudes came over. They started talking about sponsoring me. We went over to their van, Sasha too {that's the girl}. They tried to gas me with something but it didn't go off. I beat them off like Lewis showed us. I didn't know what to do so I thought I'd put them in their van and bring them here. When I opened the back, it was kitted out with hand cuffs and cages. They're all locked up in the back at the moment." Harri stopped to pant for breath and Josh took up the conversation

"Matt. Phone Ryan at the shop. Tell him to lock the door. We'll come and get him.

Harri. Did the girl attack you too?"

"Yeah. I knocked the spray onto the floor, she picked it up and went to fire it at me, so I had to karate chop her arm"

Josh went out to the van and slide open the door. Looking inside, he cast his eyes across the three prisoners Harri had brought home. Two guys that he estimated were in their late thirties, and a wetsuited girl in her early twenties.

"Where are the keys Harri?"

"Erm I dunno man, I the locks were undone when I put them in. I'll check the front of the van"

Harri opened the passenger door and began to root around inside the van. He pulled open the glove box and saw a wallet with a keyring sticking out. The flap was held closed by a button popper. He flipped this back with his thumb and lifted the leather panel. On the keyring hung various shapes and sizes of keys. He passed them to Josh, who had climbed into the back of the van.

Josh shuffled through the keys until he found the one for the padlock on the cage containing Sasha. He clicked it open and flung open the door. Taking her by the chain of her cuffs, he led her from the cage and out of the van.

"Harri, set up a chair for our guest, in the garage"

At this moment, Matt reappeared, his face stunned

"Josh. I've rung the store four times. Nobody is anwering"


End file.
